


Winters End

by mssarahx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssarahx/pseuds/mssarahx
Summary: It had been exactly two years and sixty-four days since their last meeting. Exactly six years and forty-nine days ago, they had agreed to meet once a year. They were all very bad at timekeeping. Nonetheless, this one could not be avoided, postponed or forgotten. The Stark children had never had much luck at weddings.They were hoping to change that now.





	Winters End

The boat rocked slowly across the calming sea. The frigid waters lapped against the sides of the vessel, providing a calming rhythm to sooth the shaken crew. Across the hull of the ship, white peaked mountains can be seen glistening in the winter sun, birds flying high above them.   
The Starklands had been her first, and favourite, find in the years since she left, causing her to return time after time. After this one particular jaunt, a vicious storm had formed over the snowy peaks, delaying her departure a few more days, which she was not-so-secretly pleased about. After 3 days of thunder and torrential downpours, the sky had cleared and she was able to get out onto the sea once again.   
“Capt’n, she’s all ready to go. Are we goin’ back to the port?” A burly man bundled in sheepskin overcoats announced from the bridge. She turned to face him, sparing one last glace back towards the peaceful mountains.   
“No, set sails towards the East. I’m overdue for my visit”. 

**

Winterfell stood strong against the dry and barren backdrop of the north. The winter was finally coming to an end and it had taken its toll upon the once lush and green hills.   
High in the towers, a woman stood with her back to a table of wise old men. She could not look at these men without wincing in disappointment. So instead, she looked out across her home and wondered if her father had ever stood at this particular window, thinking the same as her.   
“Your Grace, we must consider keeping the stores fully stocked with whatever remains. If winter is truly ending, then the northmen will be able to begin their harvests soon enough and replenish their own stocks” Pronounced one wise man. 

“The queen promised that once winter is over, whatever remained would be shared between each contributing land. She must honour that promise. It was their contributions that helped us survive the winter.” Responded another. 

“Promises can only be kept when the Queen is certain it is for the benefit of the whole realm” 

“A Queen must…” 

On and on they go, declaring what a Queen must and must not do.   
All the while the Queen thought of how she must find some new advisors. 

**   
Winter never ends in the Land of Always Winter. The clue is in the name. But, even so, the snow was beginning to slow and the ice lakes were becoming harder to cross as the air warmed and the ice thinned. It was still cold enough to freeze a dragon, but not cold enough to kill one. Thankfully.   
A bearded man, with more than a few battle scars across his once pretty face, rode silently across one such lake, focusing on the view in front and not the blabbering giant riding next to him.   
“A magnificent beast she was, all full of fire and pain. Oh she made me hurt, I loved it”. The giant grinned like a madman and took another swig from his pouch.   
The bearded man grinned slyly and continued ahead, ignoring the graphic details of his companions latest conquest. 

 

 

It had been exactly two years and sixty-four days since their last meeting. Exactly six years and forty-nine days ago, they had agreed to meet once a year. They were all very bad at timekeeping. Nonetheless, this one could not be avoided, postponed or forgotten. The last of the Starks had not had very much at weddings previously.   
They were hoping to change that now.


End file.
